covertfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Covert Front Episode 4: the Spark of Life
The Covert Front Episode 4: the Spark of Life is the fourth game of the Covert Front Series. The game is set in Lisbon, Portugal. (You can play and download it here.) Plot It is known that von Toten is currently in Lisbon, and that Kara is just flying there to find him. Manfred continues his plan to go to Lisbon and find Karl von Toten and go the Karl von Toten's house. Kara gets to Lisbon via an airplane prepared by an unknown spy from Manfred working undercover. Development Mateusz Skutnik and Karol Konwerski have discussed and they came to the conclusion they really should do a new Covert Front, in mid February 2011. Teaser images and sketches have been published on the now deleted Facebook for Pastel Stories on 9th of March 2011. In summer 2011, Mateusz stated that he was starting to work on this episode. On 3rd of August 2011, he stated that the Covert Front episode 4 should come out in three to six months. This left the release date somewhere between November 2011 and February 2012. On 8th of August 2011, Mateusz posted a new teaser, with a photo of Kara in the Pastel Stories Facebook, there was also two post in the comment section, where Karl von Toten pleads for help, but Manfred remarks that he will capture Kara and lock her up for good. However, it is unknown if this was set up by the authors or not. (There is no source available anymore of this ever happening) Finally, Spark of Life, now renamed "The Spark of Life", was released on 28th of April 2012. Intro You start off in the plane that Kara stole. It started to show red lights. When you push several buttons a piece of the plane falls out of the structure. After you fix it. you land on an airfield nearby, which apparently, is German. Like the one in Zurich. Which is rather odd. Chapter One: The Airfield Kara finds a note with a code for the week. She got tools from her plane so she could blow up a landmoer like machine, the German walk towards the fire so Kara can enter the tower. She knocks down a guard and she finds the adres where the German soldiers: Campo de Santa Clara 32, Lisbon, they have ties with it or are investigating it. She then steals the keys for the car and escape. Chapter Two: Lisbon She presses the button and she has a blackout. Manfred arrived at the airfield. He wants to lock down the entire city. When Kara wakes up she is in a room with one machine, the Imagination Realisator. Things that you can realize are these: * Armchair * Barometer * Carpet * Chair * Door * Helium * Key * Lamp * Painting (Of Von Toten) * Picture * Statue * Toten (A hologram of Professor von Toten himself) * Window Kara and the hologram have a conversation, which can be viewed like others at the dialogue page. Kara keeps exploring the building and on the roof of Campo de Santa Clara 32, she sees a weird projected building. After she goes through a deeper part of the city as it is being surrounded by German Soldiers. Chapter Three: Karl von Toten As Kara goes deeper in Lisbon she is stuck because of either side German Soldiers are on patrol. She breaks in the sewers and reaches a garden like structure where she removes a blue barrier with her crowbar. After entering what seems like a Laboratory Kara talks to Von Toten. While they are talking about the imagination realisator, Manfred appears and after suggesting their surrender Kara kills him and leaves into a black space behind a projected door. As they walk into the black space Kara smashes a crowbar into the machine that projects the door. Gallery CF4_Start_Menu.png Spark_of_Life.png AgentKara.png Manfred_and_his_henchmen.png R._Castelo_de_Soa_Jorge.png Campo_De_Santa_Clara.png The_Imagination_Realizator_Itself.png Category:Games